


Exam Room Fun

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Danny Castellano is my personal gynecologist, F/M, exam room sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this prompt on tumblr: Dandy set in DCIMPG, where the exam goes differently... And they semi try to play it cool but like halfway into the gyno exam = smut.</p><p>I tried my best, but it turned out... A bit differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becausejessmetnick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=becausejessmetnick).



> Thank you to http://becausejessmetnick.tumblr.com on tumblr, who sent me this prompt ;)  
> I hope it lives up to your expectations?
> 
> Also: Smut is still incredibly hard to write, but I'm kind of beginning to enjoy writing it.... Is that weird? That's definitely weird...
> 
> Also2: I'm at work right now, and I wrote this at work. Smut and work? Weird combo, let me tell you...
> 
> Also3: I decided to add this to the M Project because WE GET NEW EPISODES TOMORROW AND I JUST WANT TO CELEBRATE THAT SOMEHOW....

****

So Mindy is practically naked in front of him, and he has a hand on her breast.

This is not an ideal situation. At all.

How the everloving fuck did he get himself into this situation? One minute he was casually offering to help Mindy, and the next he was caught in some freaky porn-setup. And he was desperately falling for it.

So yeah, he had claimed to have no feelings for her whatsoever. That his feelings were the equivalent of his feelings towards a random lamp… She’d called him out on it, of course. Claiming he had “un-lamplike” feelings for her, and though he knew she was teasing, it hit a bit close to home.

Of course he had feelings for her.

Well, okay. Feelings might be a bit rich, seeing as she constantly gets on his nerves. But he has eyes. He can see what’s in front of him, and don’t let it be said that Danny Castellano does not appreciate the finer things in life.

Or whatever: What he’s trying to say is that he finds her basically irresistible. She’s goddamn sexy and she flaunts it in front of him every single day. Which is driving him slowly to insanity.

And then there’s the whole bickering-thing. To begin with it was just annoying. Having this, obviously very beautiful, woman constantly nagging him about one thing or the other. He was a married man at the time.

But then one day he wasn’t married anymore. And the bickering continued. And suddenly it wasn’t the unwanted annoyance it had been before. Suddenly he craved those spiteful battles of wit.

He’d gone overboard a few times, but mostly when she got too close. Like when he told her to lose weight. That was both completely unfair and also wrong. There was absolutely nothing he would change about her.

And it kind of scared him.

Which was of course why he’d kept it to himself up until this point. Actually, he’d kind of kept it _from_ himself as well. He did not grasp the severity of his – oh god was he really using this word? He had definitely spent too much time with Mindy – _crush_ until she was lying partially naked in front of him, and he was supposed to act like a professional.

It did not help matters that Mindy constantly tried to put him in awkward situations. She had no idea what she was doing to him…

He hoped, at least. Because that would be a whole different kind of awkward.

\-----

“Oh yeah, Danny” Mindy says, a smug smile playing on her lips.

“Come on!” he immediately steps back, and removes his hand from her breast. “You agreed to keep this professional!” he looks at her indignantly, but she just lies there smiling arrogantly up at him.

“Well, I _am_ being professional. You’re the one who can’t even finish my breast exam.” She looks annoyed, but he can see the amusement below the surface. And okay, if that’s how she wants to play it, he’s not going to give in so easily.

“Well, stop moaning like that, then. Unless, of course, you can’t help it.” He winks at her, and her facial expression changes. She almost looks hopeful. He moves closer again, and continues his exam.

But this time he doesn’t just grasp one breast, he takes one in each hand, and massages them gently. He lets his left thumb graze her nipple, and he feels it harden under his touch. He mirrors the action with his right thumb, and moves his gaze to hers.

She is staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth open in an O-shape. She looks almost expectant, and he takes hold of her right nipple and pinches it gently. At that, she lets out a small gasp, and he can’t stop himself from doing the same to her other nipple as well.

“Danny” she breathes out, and her eyes roam his face. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he doesn’t want to stop. He moves one hand lower down her stomach, tracing light patterns across the skin. His eyes never leave hers, and he needs to be sure that he isn’t overstepping anything. That she wants this as much as he does.

“Can I…?” he swallows a lump in his throat, as she nods, still staring at him with wide eyes.

He keeps his left hand on her breast, flicking her nipple gently, and teasing her enough to hear the quiet gasps she tries to keep in. His other hand moves deftly towards her skirt. When he reaches it, he dips his hand under the waistband.

He looks back at her, and she nods again. He lets his fingers just graze the apex and she clamps her mouth shut. Then he delves a bit further in, moving his fingers slowly in a circular motion. She writhes under him, and he has to look at her for a second.

She looks flushed and he suddenly wants to kiss her more than he wants to continue his path under her skirt. He withdraws his hand, and she whimpers at the loss of contact. He keeps it hovering just above the waistband and then he moves his other hand to her face and bends down so they’re face to face. “Min, I…” She reaches up and grabs him before he can finish whatever he was about to say.

He kisses her ferociously, and she moans into it. She tries to drag him on top of her, which is easier said than done. “Wait… Min…” he gets out between kisses, and then he loses his balance, and falls to the floor. For a stunned second he just lies there, staring up at her.

She’s grinning down at him, and then she gets off the exam table, and straddles his hips. She leans down and captures his lips again, and he immediately settles his hands on her hips.

She’s still wearing the skirt, but it’s ridden all the way up to her stomach. He tries lifting it over her head, but is unsuccessful, so it gets stuck somewhere over her breasts.

“You’re horrible at this.” She says and stands up and rids herself of the offensive garment.

She’s now completely naked and he can’t stop himself from making grabby hands at her. He wants her back where he can touch and taste.

When she straddles his hips again, she starts making work of the buttons of his shirt, and he traces his hands up and down her soft skin.

He leans up to taste the skin at her throat, then moves further down to captures a nipple between his lips. She grinds down on him at the feeling, and he smiles.

“Stop being so smug” she says, but her voice is wavering and she’s shaking a bit where she’s still trying to get rid of his shirt.

“Let me” he says, and swats her hands away. She leans back, and settles her weight on his crotch. He involuntarily thrusts a bit up to make friction, and she chuckles. “Eager, are we?”

He quickly disposes of his shirt, and leans forward to grab her again, this time forcing her breasts to his naked chest. The sensation is apparently good for both of them, judging by the way she cries out.

He grabs both of her thighs, and lifts her from the floor. She squeals and tightens her grip on him. He puts her down on the exam table, and pushes her back, so she’s in the same position as before.

“So, where did we come from?” he tries sounding professional, but he can hear the roughness to his voice.

He puts her legs in the stirrups and she tries moving them. “What are you doing?” He just smirks at her, and kneels between her legs.

“Wasn’t there an exam we had to finish?” He says, before moving forward and kissing her inner thigh. She gasps and falls back.

“Yeah.” She breathes out, and holds onto the exam table for dear life. He leans forward and puts his mouth on her, pushing his tongue out to create the desired effect. Her breathing comes out in fast and heavy bursts, and he pushes a finger inside of her to speed up the process.

“Danny, oh god” she moans, a little too loudly. He pulls back, and looks at her.

“Quiet, Lahiri” She flips him off and he’s still smiling when he puts his mouth back on her. He crooks his finger inside of her, and she lets out another high-pitched moan. This time he doesn’t really care, just repeats the action and moves his tongue in a similar movement.

She puts a hand on his head, and yanks him up. “What?” he smiles. She looks completely flustered and he loves that he did that to her. She sits up slightly and reaches for his belt. “Please just… I need you.” She says desperately and it takes him less than 10 seconds to yank off his pants and position himself against her entrance.

“Are you sure about this?” he says, and honestly if she said no now, he’d probably die.

“Just get on with it!” she pushes herself a bit forward, and he grabs her hips and slams into her.

She cries out and he knows he should probably be more gentle, but all he can think about is the feeling of her slick heat around him. He leans over her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Don’t stop” she whispers desperately. He keeps up the pace until he can feel his pleasure building. He’s dangerously close, but he keeps up the pace, holding Mindy tightly against him.

When he hears her breathing come out in fast bursts again, he moves a hand to her clit. She writhes under him and just as he’s so close he’s afraid he’ll finish, she comes. Her sharp cry pierces the exam room, and he follows closely after, collapsing on top of her. Her legs are still in the stirrups, and there is no way she can be comfortable right now.

He draws back, but she grabs his shoulders and keeps him there.

“Just 5 more seconds.” She whispers, and he kisses her collarbone.

When he finally gets to draw back, he takes in the sight of her lying completely naked in front of him, and he suddenly feels a lump in his throat.

Oh god, this is so not the time.

“Stop staring, creep.” She laughs at him, and he swallows the lump quickly and tosses her, her skirt.

Once they’re both fully clothed again, he moves to her side, and runs a hand through her hair.

“I told you, you had un-lamplike feelings for me.” She smiles at him, and punctuates the statement with a kiss.

He just smiles goofily back at her, and pulls her closer. “Well, so do you.”

“I never claimed otherwise.” She turns around and walks out to the arrival’s area.

He follows closely after, grinning to himself.

\----- 

She eventually has to ask Betsy to find her another OB/GYN, but it all works out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> (or send me prompts? maybe?)
> 
> Also! Alittlenutjob wrote this on the same prompt. GO READ IT! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396618


End file.
